


Dr Wanna Do

by fringedweller



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Exchange 12, F/M, Fanmix, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringedweller/pseuds/fringedweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for fairandbright in the Christmas Exchange 2012!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Wanna Do

fairandbright requested a fanmix spannning their relationship from friends to lovers, so here it is! Also included are mini-stories to go along with each song. 

 

[](http://fringedweller.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/270/75660)>

[Dr Wanna Do](http://www.mediafire.com/?d66c6q90u5hky6t)

  
**Beam Me Up – P!nk**

Could you beam me up  
Give me a minute  
I don't know what I'd say in it  
I'd probably just stare  
Happy just to be there holdin' your face  
Beam me up  
Let me be lighter  
I'm tired of bein' a fighter  
I think a minute's enough  
Just beam me up

This was not what Christine Chapel had planned to do with her life.

She was three quarters of her way through a PhD in biochemistry; her fiancé was Earth’s leading xenoarchaeologist. She was supposed to qualify and then join him on his big mission to excavate Exo Three. It would cement his place as leader in his field, it would make her name in hers, and they’d do it together. 

Now she was tugging on her cadet reds and joining Starfleet’s medical arm as possibly the most overqualified nurse in the institution’s history. 

Fuck Roger and his inability to wait for her, and fuck his impossibly pneumatic new ‘assistant’ too. God knows, he certainly was. 

She needed a complete change in life, and she didn’t want to waste time getting her MD to do it. She had qualified as a nurse years before, but had abandoned the profession for a career in academia. Now it was time to dust off her medical tricorder and dig out the hyposprays. 

So, she told herself, checking her appearance in the mirror; go forth, and nurse the hell out of whoever needed it until she was on a starship and thousands of light years away from her disastrous life. 

Maybe out there in the black, she could start again.

  
**Friends – Flight of the Conchords**

Friends sing together, la, la, la, la  
Friends do things together, la, la, la, la  
Friends laugh together, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Friends make graphs together, la, la, la, la 

Friends help you when you're in danger  
Friends are people who are not strangers  
Friends help you shift into a new place  
Tell you if you've got food on your face 

Friends are the ones on whom you can depend  
He's my friend, he's not my friend  
Friends are the ones who are there in the end  
He's my friend, they're not my friends

Her nerves were still a little shredded after Roger’s betrayal to consider any man around her as anything more than a patient, or a commanding officer. Leonard McCoy was neither of those things; a highly qualified surgeon, he too had stumbled into Starfleet for much the same reasons as her. They occupied strange positions in the hospital hierarchy; legally qualified to do their jobs independent of supervision, but yet not commissioned as officers. They were both in their thirties, both jaded, both impatient with the idiocies of their younger counterparts.

They got on like a house on fire. 

She was his first female friend for a long time, she could tell; he hesitated in treating her like he did his friend Jim, until she broke it to him quite distinctly that she actually didn’t give a crap about how many beers he drank when they were out; she wasn’t his mother, or God help her, his girlfriend. 

After that, he seemed to relax more around her. They paired up for work in the classes that they were in together, and started to work out together, running laps of the large athletic track at the back of campus. They ate together when they wanted to, and apart when they didn’t. He helped her shift a new couch into her off-campus housing. She was the one that saved his embarrassment by hastily whispering that his flies were undone, just before he was about to present an important paper to a peer review panel. 

They were friends, and it was…nice. No pressure, no drama, just someone to bitch about senior staff with and catch a movie with every so often.

  
**Dr Wanna Do – Caro Emerald**

Come over here and give me some medicine  
Move a little closer so my head can spin  
A little bit of potion makes my fever go  
Get it out of me, me like a volcano  
My eyes went ooh (Uhuh uhuh)  
My voice just cooed (You know it)  
My mind let loose Mmm,  
Dr. Love 

Of course, one day she noticed that her friend was astonishingly attractive.

She was blindsided by the notion. She had never, in all the time that she had known him, thought of him as being a man, other than the fact that he was taller than her, and needed to shave far more often than he actually did. It was as if Roger’s cruel actions had severed the nerves to the part of her that felt sexual attraction, and now, slowly, those nerves were being repaired. 

It hit her like a shovel to the face. 

One minute she was watching him treat an injured cadet who had fallen from one of the climbing walls and thinking about nothing other than selecting the right diagnostic tools he’d require, and the next she was fascinated by the broad width of his shoulders that stretched under his white coat. 

She felt herself flushing, and she cursed her pale skin for showing every rush of blood around her body. She’d known him for three years; why was she suddenly noticing how attractive his body was now?

Stop it, she told herself firmly. So what if he’s got really biteable shoulders? He’s Len, your friend. Last night you saw him drop a piece of pizza on the floor, claim the five second rule, and eat it. Definitely not sexy.  
Her eyes drifted to his lips. When had they got so full and pouty?

Shit, she cursed, screwing her eyes shut. Shit shit shit shit shit.

  
**Skinny Genes – Eliza Doolittle**

 

I really don't like the way you smile  
When you think you're right  
But I will forgive you, the yoke is in the middle  
And I'm chewing through the white  
I dreamt that you were on a train  
And you were leaving, you were leaving  
You made me think of what I'd miss  
Do you believe it, you believe it

He wouldn’t make a good boyfriend, she knew.

Like every other surgeon on every other planet in the universe, he was arrogant. Alright, she allowed, he had the knowledge and the skills to back up that arrogance, unlike most. But still, as a friend, she could call him on his bullshit. As a girlfriend, she’d have to find a way of living with it. At least, that’s what she’d had to do with Roger. 

He’d not back down from an argument, not if he thought he was right. He clung stubbornly to his point and refused to back down, for anybody, which had got him in trouble with some of their tutors. That would be a nightmare to live with, she told herself, conveniently forgetting that she was pretty damn stubborn herself. 

But somehow, that bullheadedness and arrogance, when aimed at her, just…excited her. She’d go toe to toe with him, losing as many times as she won, and each time he’d come back with another argument. He was brilliant, and talented, and thought that she was worthy of his annoyance when she refused to just roll over and agree with him. 

It was all very sexy, she realised in dismay. Very, very sexy.

  
**That Man – Caro Emerald**

Someone call a doctor  
Need some help to rescue me  
One second I'm thinkin' I must be lost  
And he keeps on findin' me  
Ooh, that man is like a flame  
And ooh that man plays me like a game  
My only sin is I can't win  
Ooh, I wanna love that man

The very worst thing she could do, Christine realised, was to say anything to anybody about her sudden, disturbing feelings for McCoy. She had to sit on them, squash them down tightly, and hope that they went away as quickly as they arrived.

It didn’t work. 

It was like he was a flame, and she was a moth and if she wasn’t careful, she’d end up getting burned. Again.

  
**Love You Much Better – The Hush Sound**

Why do you kiss everybody but me?  
I just sit back and watch  
Oh, but one day soon I'm gonna grab you by the collar  
Kiss you all I want 

I can love you much better If you can't see it, you're blind  
I can love you much better  
Oh, you know someday I'm gonna make you mine 

It was almost a relief when McCoy started to date a cadet in the engineering track. If he was actively…dating somebody else, she told herself ruthlessly, that meant that there was no chance that he was secretly interested in her. She could cut her losses and move on, and be grateful that he never found out about her embarrassing crush.

But did he have to come to her to get his contraceptive shot, though?

  
**Take A Chance On Me – ABBA**

If you change your mind,  
I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down

The engineering cadet didn’t last long. Neither did the medical supplies rep that hung around the medical centre or the fellow doctor from paediatrics. Christine had to watch him hit the depths of depression after each break up, and then work his courage up to approach another woman, only to get depressed again when that relationship fell apart. Part of her felt so badly for him; despite his gruff exterior he felt things deeply, and starting again after a pretty bitter divorce must have been hard for him. Then again, the nasty part of her that she wished that she didn’t have was always happy when he was single.

That was the problem with being his friend, she realised ruefully. She wanted him to be happy, she really did. Was it so bad to want him to be happy with her?

  
**The More You Ruv Someone – Avenue Q Soundtrack**

The more you love someone,  
The more you want to kill ‘em.  
Loving and killing  
Fit like hand in glove! 

So if there someone  
You are wanting so  
To kill ‘em.  
You go and find him.  
And you get him.  
And you no kill him.  
‘Cause chances good  
He is your love.

Time passed, as it always does. Graduation loomed, as did the rather gut-wrenching thought of being assigned to a different posting than him. Some days she thought it was a good idea – distance, both literal and proverbial, was probably what she needed to knock this crush on the head. On other, darker days, she’d actually begin to cry at the thought of having to live and serve somewhere without him,

But then came Nero, and the Enterprise, and Jim Kirk’s firm hiring of friends policy, and she ended up in the last place she thought she would be – Head Nurse to his CMO. It was amazing and fantastic and exciting, and that just about made up for the fact that sometimes she wanted to stave his head in with the nearest blunt instrument. 

God, that man could be a demanding asshole when he chose to. He was unnecessarily rude to both staff and patients and seemed to have developed an aversion to proper paperwork. She loved him deeply, but there were times when she felt the deep urge to sedate him, strap him to a gurney and send it flying out of the nearest airlock, usually when he abandoned the nice, safe sickbay he was supposed to be running and took off after Kirk on one of his Away Team missions that were so often filled with danger and projectile weapons.

  
**Somebody Loved – The Weepies**

Nights when the heat had gone out  
We danced together alone  
Cold turned our breath into clouds  
We never said what we were dreaming of  
But you turned me into somebody loved

When she eventually found out that he’d been in love with her for just about as long as she’d loved him, she wanted to kill him with her bare hands. They’d wasted so much time! They’d argued, of course - argument seemed to be a type of foreplay for them, after all – but as they were simultaneously ripping strips off each other as they ripped clothes from each other, it didn’t really matter. The feeling of being loved by this man was so intoxicating that Christine felt that she could barely breathe under the intensity of it all. He’d turned her into somebody loved.

  
**A Night Like This – Elbow**

Someone tell me  
How I feel  
It's silly wrong  
But vivid right  
Oh, kiss me  
Like the final meal  
Yeah, kiss me  
Like we die tonight  
Cause holy cow  
I love your eyes  
And only now  
I see the light  
Yeah  
Lying with me  
Half-awake  
Oh, anyway  
It's looking  
Like a beautiful day

He snored, and took over too much of the bed. He was like an octopus, arms and legs everywhere. He was too hot, and she had to wedge a cool pillow between them to keep her body temperature at anything approaching comfortable. But, she realised happily, watching his chest rise and fall, she’d give anything and everything she could to wake up like this every day for the rest of her life. 


End file.
